


I'm Here Now

by sleepyybabe



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyybabe/pseuds/sleepyybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's highschool and Dan is constantly bullied by O2L. Phil is more popular, and they each harbor secret attraction for the other. Dan is given Phil's address, but O2L is determined to take everything from Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here Now

Dan hurried down the side of the hallway, praying not to be noticed by anyone. He ducked his head, glumly staring at his shoes as he hoped to make to class just once without another encounter. Something hard slammed into his stomach and his backpack fell off of his shoulders. Dan doubled over, clenching his shaking body. He turned around as the cold laughter sank into his bones.   
It was exactly the group of people he hadn’t wanted to run into. O2L, and as they were teenage boys they had to have some fun. Unfortunately for Dan, their fun was his pain. O2L consisted of JC Caylen, Ricky Dillon, Sam Pottorff, Trevor Moran, Kian Lawley, and Connor Franta. Dan looked up at them, his eyes blurring with the pain. Connor didn’t meet his gaze, turning away.   
“Why? Why me?” Dan’s eyes pleaded with Connor. Connor felt them burning into his body. His stomach churned uncomfortably as Sam kicked Dan’s limp body, JC yelling “Faggot!” as they walked away. Connor trailed after them, the regret like acid, sinking through his body. Dan felt the invisible bruises all over him, and opened his mouth, only to hear his weak whimper. A familiar pair of denim high tops padded up to his face.   
“Not now. Not when I look like this.” Dan silently pleaded with fate.   
“Hey.” Phil’s pitying voice hovered in the air. He tentatively bent down and gathered up Dan’s bag for him.   
“Just going to, um, leave this for you.” he awkwardly shifted and continued on his way.   
“Thank you.” Dan tried to speak, but Phil didn’t hear. Dan gathered up his strength and stood up, following the last stragglers to class. Dan slid into his seat, sighing to himself as Phil ran a hand through his dark fringe. Dan yearned so badly for that hand to be his running through his hair. Dan absently played with the black stud in his ear as he took notes. Hardly paying attention to Mr. Green, the english teacher, instead he was staring at the back of Phil’s head admiring the silken black locks. Trying to put Phil’s beauty into his doodle, Dan was losing himself in the curves of Phil. He needed him.   
The bell rang. As Dan was walking out he got stopped by Mr. Green.   
“Hey, so this is a bit awkward but you are one of the best students in the class and there is someone who could, you know, need help. I was wondering if you were willing to tutor Mr. Lester?” asked Mr. Green   
“Wait, you want me to tutor Phil?” Dan asked his face flushing.   
“Well, you’re a good student, and you spend so much time looking at the back of his head, you should memorize the front of it.” he shrugged.   
“...okay, then. Thanks!” Dan sprinted out, processing everything.   
“And he’s not that bad looking, either. Smart choice!” he called after.   
“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Dan muttered under his breath, and he wasn’t looking as he slammed into Tyler.   
“Hold up, bitch. Where are you going in such a hurry?” the tiny gay asked.   
“Tyler!” Dan panted in relief.   
“Oh, hun. Is it more Phil stuff? If you don’t go for it soon, I might snap him up.” Tyler licked his lips.  
“Ew, Tyler. No. Yes! I think I might be tutoring Phil in English.”   
“Well you let me know how that turns out.” Tyler giggled, obviously enjoying Dan’s flustered expression.  
“Here he comes!” Dan squealed.   
“This is my cue to leave.” Tyler sashayed out of the scene, leaving Dan to himself.   
“Phil,” Dan tapped him on the shoulder.   
Phil turned around, surprised to see the normally silent boy shyly smiling at him. Phil was liked by everybody, and considered one of the more popular kids. Dan, however, was not. Yet, Phil found himself attracted in ways he could not explain to the younger boy. He and Dan shared common interests, were both tall, and had fringe, so why was Phil a “chosen one” and Dan was bullied horribly every day? As far as Phil knew, he was teased. Phil found himself aching to be closer to the boy, trying to always be kind, and yes, getting nervous around him.   
“Yeah?” Phil asked, smiling gently.  
“Erm, so, Mr. Green asked me if I would tutor you in English? Would that be okay with you?” Dan blushed and stammered out the words.   
“Sure! In fact, why don’t you come over to my house tomorrow? Here.” Phil scrawled something down a scrap of paper and thrust it at Dan.   
“O-okay.” and Dan stumbled off.   
“God, he’s adorable.” Phil thought. 

“What are you smiling about?”   
Dan stopped dead in his tracks. His grip tightened on the paper.   
“N-nothing.” Dan shook his head.   
“Hmm...what’s in your hand?” Kian asked.   
Dan turned on his heel, and started walking away, quickly. A hand was placed on his back and shoved him to the right, harshly forcing him through the bathroom door. Dan dug into the ground, trying to stop, but a foot slammed harshly into his leg, and he stumbled further in.   
“Stop! Guys, stop it!” Dan protested but was pushed into the ceramic wall, his shirt bunched up and the cold tiles pressing into his back.   
“What’s in your hand?” Kian asked, this time much more forcefully.   
“Leave me alone.” he whispered.   
Kian lunged forward, and the other members of O2L held him up against the wall. His fist connected with Dan’s cheek, and a sickening crack echoed through the chamber.   
“What’s in your hand?” he repeated.   
Shocked, Dan’s fingers slackened and the paper fluttered to the ground. Kian scooped it up.   
“An address? Looks like we’ll be paying this person a visit.”  
“No! Not-” Dan silenced himself before saying Phil’s named. His stomach lurched. How had it come to this?   
“Not who?” Sam sneered.   
“Bet it’s lover boy.” Trevor added.   
“Tell us.” Kian glared.   
Dan shook his head, his eyes terrified, roaming the room.   
Kian grinned in a horrible way.   
“Alright then.” he rolled his neck and shook out his arms. One by one, his fingers curled into a fist. He swung and hit directly where he had before, right on the blossoming bruise. Something broke this time.   
Dan whimpered, tears flowing now, and a strangled sob escaped his throat.  
“You know, maybe we should play a little more, then.”   
Dan shook his head, still screaming internally from the pain. Clouds of black floated through his vision, and his legs went slack.   
Kian shoved Dan hard into the wall again, and smacked his face, and it slammed into the tiled wall.   
“Who is it?” he screamed as he hit Dan in the chest.  
“NO!” Dan gasped.   
That was what Phil saw when he walked in. Dan half-concious screaming for them to stop, legs slack, being held against a wall, half of his face bloody, a cracked chin, bruises all over, as Kian yelled furiously, demanding to know who’s address it was.   
Dan’s eyes snapped open long enough to see Phil standing there, horrified at the scene in front of him, and then it was too much. The boys still holding Dan against the wall immediately fled, and Kian turned around. Phil’s eyes blazed with fury as he picked up Kian and literally threw him out of the room. Connor stood between them.   
“I did not physically harm Dan, but I didn’t do anything to stop it. As of right now I am cutting ties with O2L. I deserve whatever you do next.” Connor held himself, accepting whatever. Phil cracked Connor’s nose, and then roughly pushed him to the side. Connor realized this wasn’t his moment. He hurried out.   
“Dan. Dan, wake up. What happened?” but Phil realized what must have gone out. He was being bullied, they found they address, were probably going to plan something for him, and Dan wouldn’t tell them who lived there. Phil was overcome at how far Dan went for someone who barely did anything for him.   
“Dan.” Phil sobbed softly.   
He took a wet paper towel and swabbed all the blood off of Dan’s head. He took the unconcious, broken body and laid Dan in his lap, cradling Dan. Dan’s eyes flickered open as Phil pressed his lips to Dan’s, finally allowing himself to fall into the pits of his heart.   
“Phil…” but Phil shushed him, stroking his chin where it wasn’t broken.   
“It’s okay, Dan. I’m here now.”  
“I love you.”   
“I love you.”


End file.
